


Rage Quits and Snuggles

by puzzlingnerd57



Category: Septiplier-Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Don't like m/m don't read this story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I didn't know how to end, M/M, M/M Kiss, Post Ben-and-Ed, Rage Quit, Septiplier AWAY!, Slightly crappy ending, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzlingnerd57/pseuds/puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Ben and Ed had Mark rage quitting. Luckily, Sean is there for him.





	Rage Quits and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I had this idea after watching a Markiplier rage montage, and thinking how great it would be if Jack was there to help his friend out after he played Ben and Ed. It turned into Septiplier from there, so here goes nothing!  
> Also, the first part of the story, until Mark makes an actual appearance, I will be referring to Jacksepticeye as Jack. After that, it will be Sean.

Jack sat quietly on the couch, scanning through the comments that had been posted about his latest video. As he scrolled down through the countless comments about how much they loved him, he heard a muffled yell coming from upstairs, where he knew Mark was recording a video. He frowned. Mark had told him he was taking a break from horror games. Come to think of it, that sounded more frustrated and upset than scared…

Another scream rang through the silence of the house, startling the Irish gamer. That one sounded much louder, and angry. He kept reading and replying to comments, keeping one ear open to the sounds of his boyfriend screaming. 

The sounds went on for hours, ripping through the calm of the house, and worrying Jack more and more. Suddenly, a series of crashes and thuds sounded before everything went silent. Jack put down his phone and listened. Hearing no more yells and cries, he cautiously made his way towards Mark’s recording room. Lightly, he knocked on the door.

“Mark?” He called, just loud enough to be heard. Getting no response, he knocked again.

“Marky-Mark? Are you okay?” He called again. Once more, he got no response. Worried, he placed on hand on the door knob.

“Mark? I’m comin’ in, alright?” Jack gently opened the door to the recording room, and was instantly struck by how quiet it was. With the exception of the recording window, the screens were completely blank, but even the recording window was frozen. Then he caught sight of his boyfriend.

The half-Korean gamer was hunched over himself, hands fisted in his hair. His whole posture screamed of defeat and frustration. His red hair was disheveled and Jack saw both the game controller and headphones tossed on the ground.

“Mark?” He whispered, carefully placing a hand on the gamer’s shoulder. Mark didn’t move beyond a flinch that came from the unexpected contact. Not at all deterred, Jack slowly turned the gaming chair around so he could kneel in front of it. Placing his hands on his boyfriend’s legs, he stared up at the other man.

“I can’t do it Sean. I can’t finish this stupid level.” The half-Korean choked out. The smaller Irish moved one hand off of the leg and reached up to cup his face. 

“It’s okay Mark. Whatever you were able to do is just fine.” He soothed, gently wiping away tears. Mark lifted his head to stare at his boyfriend, and Sean’s heart broke. Mark’s eyes were red and puffy, his face streaked with tears and blotchy red from his anger. Making a split second decision, Sean tugged his boyfriend to his feet, and guided him out of the studio.

Carefully, he led Mark to their bedroom, and sat the half-Korean on the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, he grabbed a cup of water and soaked a washcloth in warm water. When he returned to the bedroom, Mark hadn’t moved from his spot. Sean took Mark’s hand and pressed the glass into his grip, holding on until the other gamer had a good grasp. He kept a careful watch as the trembling hand slowly raised the glass and took a long sip of the cool liquid. As Mark lowered the cup, Sean took it from him, placing it on the bedside table before grabbing the cloth he had set there.

He slowly began to wipe away the tear stains from his boyfriend’s face. The ritual wasn’t the newest of things for the gaming couple. More than once, a recording session had left one of them frustrated, near tears, or too scared to move. It had become almost a tradition to sooth the other after one of these games, but it had been a while since the last time. Both of the gamers had mellowed slightly over the years, neither one getting quite as sucked into whatever level or stage they were playing, but some games still got their heart rates up like no other.

Sean placed the washcloth back on the table and crawled onto the bed next to his boyfriend. Mark still hadn’t moved, but Sean wasn’t deterred. As he climbed up behind the half-Korean gamer, he kept one hand on his back, grounding the larger Youtuber. Once on the bed, Sean guided Mark to lie next to him, curling around the larger male as best as he could. Mark snuggled into the Irish gamer, trying to get as close as possible. Sean smiled at the movement, knowing that it was a sign that his boyfriend was slowly snapping out of the rage-induced haze the game had put him in.

They laid in silence, reveling in each other’s comfort and warmth. Slowly, but steadily, Mark began to relax into his boyfriend’s hold. His breathing slowed from the slightly ragged breaths he’d been taking, and his heart stopped pounding as hard as it had. Minutes passed and Mark continued to settle, the game long forgotten as Jack continued to hold him, one hand gently rubbing up and down his back, occasionally sliding up to play with the hair on the back of his neck, before gliding back down to continue its massage of his tense muscles.

Time moved at a normal rate, but to the gamers it felt like no time was passing. The only thing that mattered to them was each other. Eventually, Mark shifted in Sean’s arms, scooting up the bed slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. The Irish gamer smiled at him.

“Feeling better Mark?” He asked quietly, warmth and affection filling his voice.

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for… this.” Mark replied, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Sean gladly returned it, keeping it soft and chaste. When they pulled apart, Mark reached up a hand and stroked the green-haired gamer’s cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” He breathed, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. “How did I find someone who is able to put up with me when I get like this?” 

Sean smiled at the half-Korean gamer.

“Simple. You followed me on Twitter.” The blunt, joking response drew a chuckle out of the larger Youtuber, before he laid back down and wrapped the smaller male in his arms.

“That I did.”


End file.
